Tomato
This is Qibli77's OC. Please do not edit without permission. If you see a grammar/spelling mistake or want to add links or categories, please comment below. Thank you! ---- "I could've disobeyed him. I could've refused him. I could've done anything possible to keep myself, and him, from taking his life... But I believe now that he's not doing it for himself anymore. He's doing it for all of us." -Tomato about Summertail ---- Tomato is a RainWing student at the School of Bloodthieves. She is the main character in my fanfiction ''The Bloodthieves''. If you're reading this fanfiction, don't read this page, because it has spoilers for it. Appearance Tomato is a bright red RainWing, larger than most, with large, white talons and sharp teeth. She has large, emerald-green eyes and big, graceful wings with very small dark red markings on them. Her neck and tail are extremely flexible, and also marked with dark red, as are her snout and sides. She has long, yellow-cream horns and talons. 'Abilities' Tomato has weak venom, which causes pain in the victim for a short amount of time and leaves a wound, but not a scar. She is quite skilled at the viola. (NOT the violin.) She is also very adept at high-speed diving, and flying in general. Tomato is better than most RainWings at navigating tight spaces, despite her size, because of her flexibility and the fact that she spent about a year living alone in the rainforest, away from civilization. She is also good at debate, and asking questions, as well as insulting dragons (mean ones). Personality Tomato can be very curious, and sarcastic. She stands up for others a lot, and is empathetic in many ways. She doesn't have many friends, but the ones she makes she's bonded to for life. She gets very annoyed when dragons make small mistakes and/or insult her (and her viola). History Tomato grew up in the nursery alongside other RainWing dragonets. They were raised by the whole village, but the parents did most of the work. Tomato was an orphaned dragonet, as both her parents had died previously of mysterious causes. Queen Water Lily, the RainWing queen, took a special interest in Tomato, and decided to aid in raising her. Tomato was raised alongside Water Lily's daughter, Alyxia, who was four years older. Water Lily had a son, but Tomato had heard she'd given him to his father, Variegation, to raise. (Water Lily and Variegation were no longer a couple.) Water Lily also gifted a homemade viola to Tomato and taught her how to play. Later, she revealed that the viola was an animus-enchanted object, and could persuade dragons into doing anything. She carefully instructed Tomato into how to control the viola's power and made sure that the dragonet never abused it. One day Queen Water Lily introduced Tomato to her son, who was named Summertail. Tomato became good friends with Summertail, and the two dragonets always played together. As their lives went on they even started wondering if they were.... more than friends. Until one day Summertail locked Tomato inside the queen's treehouse and proposed to her, revealing his intentions to kill his mother and sister and become queen and king of the RainWings. Tomato pretended to agree and then escaped the treehouse when Summertail was sleeping, heartbroken by her friend's betrayal. She started a new life in the outskirts of the rainforest and lived there for one year. Then a SandWing named Lemonstone came and invited her to a school for outcast dragons. She accepted and traveled there to become a student alongside three other dragonets: Cenote, Comet, and Copperscale. While there she discovered a statue looking exactly like Summertail that had been gifted to the school by Queen Water Lily. Tomato started remembering her past with him and reflected on how she used to believe in their love. Tomato was taken along with the other dragonets to help convince a SandWing lord to stop torturing dragonets. When the lord, who was named Cereus, didn't cooperate, Tomato used her viola to help him stop from killing the other dragonets. After that he was convinced, and promised not to take dragonets as slaves. Then the school received the news that Queen Water Lily had mysteriously died, and right afterwards, Prince Summertail married his sister,Yeah, I know, it's weird. Princess Alyxia. Alyxia became queen, and then disappeared suddenly the next day. Summertail had unofficially crowned himself king and set about bending all the RainWings to his will. This was exactly the kind of mission the School of Bloodthieves specialized in, and they took all the dragonets along. Tomato's heart was broken in two—she couldn't decide between loyalty to her old friend and her overwhelming sense of justice. She eventually decided on the latter, and during the fight that broke out in the rainforest, she pinned Summertail down. But she couldn't make herself kill him. Summertail, however, seemed to change, and asked for forgiveness. He said he felt extremely sorry for all the things he'd done and, instead of begging Tomato to spare his life, he asked her to kill him. Tomato was at first shocked, and refused, but Summertail said he wanted to apologize to his (dead) mother. Tomato finally agreed, and did it with her viola. In his last moments Summertail admitted that her instrument was the sound he had longed to hear on his deathbed. Tomato grieved for a long time after his death, but Queen Alyxia, once she returned to the throne (she had run away to hide after Summertail married her), made Tomato her adoptive sister. Tomato returned to school for the last two years of dragonethood and founded her own School of Bloodthieves in the rainforest, right inside the RainWing village. Alyxia helped, when she wasn't busy with her royal duties, and together they educated many RainWings about the rights (both kinds) and wrongs of ruling. Tomato never took a mate or had dragonets, after Summertail, but she helped raise Alyxia's kids, and grew very fond of them. Notes Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:RainWings